


The Touch Of Red

by Aliypop



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Film Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliypop/pseuds/Aliypop
Summary: What happens when reporter Clark Kent stumbles in the office of the rebel without a cause detective Bruce Wayne? Find out in this Noir Film inspired fanfic The Touch Of Red





	The Touch Of Red

He came through my door like a hurricane you know the kid you see in Kanasa, Blue ocean eyes ablaze and the look of a disgruntled reporter. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was trouble slick black hair and a southern smile, but it was too good to be true. "Can you help me?" he said as I could feel the cold silence fill the room, the kind when you know why both parties are there, but I don't want to admit it. I exhaled smoke sipped a bit of whiskey and, that's when he caught my gaze. It had been a while since someone like him arrived in my office. He was desperate it showed by the way he looked at me, and I'd be damn to say that I wasn't either. "Who was she..." I say sliding him a drink and a cigarette his hands calloused from writing all day yet soft.   
"She was a friend." His lips said friend, but his eye said differently. They said, a former lover and lonely nights with no one to hold. His hair sparkled in the Gotham Moonlight and, I wanted him badly like a horse wants water.   
"Who was she?" I ask again to be sure.  
"Lois.. my wife... Ex-Wife" his lanky figure leans closer towards my desk, the lost feeling of longing returns or maybe it was Lust. "She was murdered the case was never solved." I hand him a tissue as his pretty eyes flood like an ocean. "I've tried every detective they think I did it.." he said draping himself ontop my desk he was a bombshell ready to explode a mess but so was I. " Do you think I did it," he whispers in my ear like a familiar song I heard before from Talia or maybe it was Selina it had to be Lara Lang.   
"An Angle like you?" I say "I think you're innocent Mr." he cuts me off "Call me Clark detective Wayne." his voice heavenly like a sin. "Call me Bruce," I say which is odd because no one has called me Bruce since that night of 36. "All right Bruce. " He says a gentle smile on his face as he reaches for something possibly a pistol you can never be too sure in Gotham. He was an angle a fallen one, but hell so was I. I was only in this crummy city for two reasons Alfred and the death of my parents it pulled me down like chains the same way he was pulling me but this time I didn't mind it. "Put the gun down.." I say his eyes filled with regret and lust "You don't want to do this ." I lean towards him " do you." I can see it in his eyes he doesn't want to do this he's been set up to do it.  
"Come closer, and I'll shoot," Clark says, and it drives me crazy the way his lips part like a sea and the way his glasses hide his true self only made me want him like a detective wants a new case on their desk. "You don't know what you're doing." I sighed sitting back down as I take another shot of whiskey it's a first I'm letting myself get so vulnerable. "I'm no good." his already pouty lips pout as he sits in my lap his hand on my chest my heart beat racing something I didn't think it could do anymore. "Freeze.." he says his breath smelling like whiskey and sorrow as he points the gun to my chest. By the pressure, they were all blanks.   
"I got you right where I want you, Bruce.." he says moving all my papers off my desk making it his throne sitting there like a god. " Or maybe I have you right where I want you," I say as I kiss him longingly as he kisses back the room smelt of regrets and sympathy but not for long. As I placed my hands firmly on his waist, I could assure I felt a new feeling I always thought to have felt before, Love was in the way he moaned my name in the dim moonlight he sung like an angle hit every note thrown at him I could tell this wasn't his first performance.

Especially with someone like me, someone so damaged incapable to love a deity like his self sure I could keep him satisfied but for how long until he moved onto the next and I was yet another forgotten part of his life. I'll enjoy what's happening in the present for once. "This isn't a one night stand is it?" he says between kisses as his arms wrap around my neck, "It doesn't have to be" I can feel myself smile against his neck as I place another kiss bruising his skin with a reminder that he'd always be mine.   
"But." his voice was soft like a chocolate egg cream on a Sunday.  
"Yes, what is it?"   
"We could never be together surely this is a one-time thing.." he says and shoots my heart down "What will the world think?" he says and looks at me as if the world depends on my answer "Sweetheart there will never be happy endings in this world. "  
"it'll screw us over regardless if we like it or not," I say as he lays his head in the crook of my neck the room smelling faintly of cigarette smoke whiskey and two lost souls that just became one.  
"Promise me one thing, Bruce," he says stealing one last kiss from me"Anything.." I say watching him as he gets dressed a sheer work of art he was in every way as I lit his cigarette my gaze now on the moonlight. "Promise me you won't tell.." and with a wink of his eye, he was walking out of my door "Oh and Bruce... If, you need me you'll know where to find me.." I wish I could say there were happy endings in Gotham but I can't. One day those eyes will stumble back to me wearing a wedding band, and it won't be from me, Or will it?   
Until then my angle, until then.  
~ The End~


End file.
